Dark Hunters
The '''Dark Hunters' are a band of mercenaries and bounty hunters under the command of a single leader known only as "The Shadowed One". One rule of the Dark Hunters is that one will take on any task as long as the reward is great enough, no matter the risk to themselves or others. Dark Hunters are required to be members for life; members who attempt to leave are executed. Most Dark Hunters are known only by code names, and their real names are unknown. History [[Ancient|''"Ancient"]], a member of the same species as ''"The Shadowed One", began a business of hiring himself out to whoever payed the most on their homeland. "The Shadowed One" was inspired by the idea, and approached Ancient with the idea of starting a business. "The Shadowed One" soon founded the Dark Hunters and took control of the Isle of Odina from its' original inhabitants. The Hunters began their long campaign of villainy, stealing precious objects, killing Toa, making Turaga disappear, and recruiting new members through mutation, force, and treachery. They struck up a mutually beneficial deal with the Brotherhood of Makuta; the Brotherhood used their talents to modify agents of "The Shadowed One" to be more powerful and effective, make Rahi, and loan out weapons to them, and the Dark Hunters gladly lent the services of their employees to the Makuta. The Dark Hunters, at one point, stole the Staff of Artakha from its' proper place in the Archives below Metru Nui. "The Shadowed One" later used it as payment for a weapons order from the Vortixx. A winged agent of the Dark Hunters was dispatched to retrieve the Makoki Stone from a heavily guarded fortress. The member later divulged some of his information to the Skakdi Hakann, who retrieved the stone with his partner Vezok before the Hunter could reach it. "Ancient" later caught the Skakdi as they were escaping, and brought them to "The Shadowed One". Along with four other members of their species, they were inducted into the Hunters. Soon, five of the Skakdi planned for the fall of "The Shadowed One". Vezok and Zaktan were able to get [[Prototype|''"Prototype"]] away from the fortress' gate, though they were confronted by [[Darkness (Being)|"Darkness"]] once inside. To punish the disobedient Hunters, ''"The Shadowed One" fired his eye beams at Zaktan; instead of disintegrating, the Skakdi turned into a mass of Protodites. "The Shadowed One" soon set his eyes on the Island City of Metru Nui, a prize coveted by other powers. He unleashed the ancient Kanohi Dragon on the city, but it was defeated and shipped to Xia by Toa Mangia Lhikan. "The Shadowed One" tried numerous other attempts and when trying to kidnap Turaga Dume failed, he declared war on Metru Nui. As the Hunters massed on the Island City, Toa Naho slipped past and brought others to the city's aid. One of the other Toa Mangai, Nidhiki, thought to betray his comrades in exchange for ruling the city. He struck a bargain with one of the most trusted operatives of "The Shadowed One", Lariska, and agreed to sell out the city. Lhikan, who was spying on Nidhiki, bargained for the Makoki Stone with Hakann, and surrounded the Hunters with reinforcements. Instead of forcing the location of Odina from them, he let them go back to their base provided that they take Nidhiki along with them. The Hunters later stole back the stone, split it into six pieces, and sold them to the Brotherhood of Makuta. Several thousand years later, three Hunters - Nidhiki, Krekka and [[Eliminator|''"Eliminator"]] - were dispatched to Metru Nui at the request of its' Makuta overseer, Teridax. He had them eliminate its' Toa and find the Great Disks. However, he killed the first two to create a new body for himself as the Great Cataclysm began. Suspecting Toa for Nidhiki and Krekka's death, ''"The Shadowed One" and his loyal servant Sentrakh set out for Metru Nui. Voporak went with the pair to fulfill his mission of retrieving the Mask of Time, and stole it from its' creator, Toa Metru Vakama. He then proceeded to attempt to eliminate Vakama as compensation for his Hunters' death. Vakama managed to break free and revealed that Teridax himself killed Nidhiki and Krekka. This resulted in a fight between "The Shadowed One" and Teridax. "The Shadowed One" destroyed Teridax's wings before he was flung at Voporak and was aged several thousand years by Voporak's powers. In the confusion, Vakama stole back his creation and headed for the surface. Due to Nidhiki and Krekka's death, "The Shadowed One" declared war on the Brotherhood of Makuta. Almost one-thousand years later, several Dark Hunters were dispatched to the Dome of Mashau Nui to handle a rogue Toa on the Isle of Doppel Nui. The group included one of the test subjects of the Dark Hunter Mutagen. Ultimately they all failed to exterminate the pesky Toa, much to the chagrin of "The Shadowed One", who viewed the problem as a distraction from the war at hand. A few years after that, six Dark Hunters decided to leave the organization, renaming themselves the Piraka. Though furious at this betrayal, "The Shadowed One" was caught in a dilemma whether to split his forces to capture the traitors and the Kanohi Ignika or to keep up the war effort. "The Shadowed One" eventually sent a number of Dark Hunters to Zakaz, the Piraka's homeland, in case they were to come there, but these members were eliminated by Zyglak, who were allied with the Makuta Spiriah. When the Order of Mata Nui went to war with the Brotherhood of Makuta, "Ancient", a spy for the Order, managed to convince "The Shadowed One" to ally with the Order. Their first task was to stop the Isle of Xia from supplying weapons to the Brotherhood. "The Shadowed One" took this task rather seriously, as he prepared to completely eliminate the Vortixx. Before the Toa Hagah, who had been dealing with Rahi on the island as the Dark Hunters approached, were forced to confront the impossible odds of facing a Dark Hunter fleet, Helryx, leader of the Order, arrived. She quickly reminded "The Shadowed One" that his task was to blockade or occupy Xia, not destroy it, and threatened to annihilate his fleet if he failed to comply with her instructions. In the end, the Hunters occupied the island, instead of destroying it. While "The Shadowed One" was patrolling the island, he came across a lone Vortixx who was hiding one of Makuta Kojol's viruses. "The Shadowed One" killed the Vortixx, and then after telling "Ancient" about the virus, he killed him as well. The Barraki later approached "The Shadowed One", offering him the knowledge of how to properly use the viruses he found. "The Shadowed One" consented to meet with Pridak in Karzahni. Once Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, he sent a group of Rahkshi to Odina, to attack the Hunters. However, the Dark Hunters had since relocated to Xia, to avoid being overrun by Rahkshi. After the death of Teridax, many Dark Hunters emigrated to Spherus Magna. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Toa Tuyet used the Nui Stone to gain immense power and take control of the Matoran Universe. She then organized the Toa into an empire to establish order in the universe. In doing so, she attempted to wipe out all of the Dark Hunters, which she did, resulting in many of the Dark Hunters being killed, including [[Dweller#Dark Mirror|"Dweller"]]. The Dark Hunters that survived, such as [[Guardian#Dark Mirror|"Guardian"]], [[Primal#Dark Mirror|"Primal"]], and [[Darkness (Being)#Dark Mirror|"Darkness"]], later participated in the rebellion against Tuyet led by Pohatu. [[The Shadowed One#Dark Mirror|"The Shadowed One"]] also escaped with the help of Toa Naho. The staff of ''"The Shadowed One" was placed in the Archives as a trophy. Later, during the Rebellion Against the Toa Empire, the Dark Hunters amassed at the Colesium along with the Matoran, Vortixx, and other beings oppressed by the Empire. ''The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, many of the Dark Hunters fled the Matoran Universe. Upon arriving in their new home, they took on the role law enforcers while the Toa turned their powers to other uses, but seldom is there a need to take action. Vezon, accidentally teleported here after fusing with an Olmak, witnessed a group of Matoran and Dark Hunters constructing a giant cannon to be used to launch them from Aqua Magna and into space. Conquer and Enslave Known Actions *Stealing the Staff of Artakha from Metru Nui. *Attempting to obtain the Nui Stone, possessed by Tuyet. *Instigating the Toa/Dark Hunter War. *Stealing prototype Zamor Launchers from the Nynrah Ghosts. *Being hired to help assassinate some of the Toa Mangai. *Instigating the Dark Hunter/Brotherhood of Makuta War. *Killing numerous Toa. *Forcing members to join their organization. *Blockaded the Isle of Xia, after allying with the Order of Mata Nui. Known Members *[[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]], the leader of the Dark Hunters. *[[Agent|"Agent"]], a shape-shifting male Dark Hunter. *[[Airwatcher|"Airwatcher"]], a dumb, yet brutal Dark Hunter who is one of the many sentries on Odina. *Amphibax, an aquatic Dark Hunter. *[[Aquajaws|"Aquajaws"]], an amphibious, simple-minded Dark Hunter with powerful jaws and finds pleasure in biting things, beings, etc. *[[Charger|"Charger"]], a violent Dark Hunter; formerly a Kane-Ra bull. *[[Claw (Dark Hunter)|"Claw"]], an intelligent yet brutish Dark Hunter with a mechanical arm and claw. *[[Conjurer|"Conjurer"]], a Dark Hunter who is currently in a coma after attempting to absorb Zanctai's power. *[[Darkness (Being)|"Darkness"]], a shadowy Dark Hunter who follows ''"The Shadowed One". *[[Deadshot|''"Deadshot"]], a shape-shifting male Dark Hunter. *[[Devastator (Being)|"Devastator"]], a Dark Hunter shrouded in myths. *Dronik, a Skakdi Dark Hunter who guarded the creature known as [[Gurgle|"Gurgle"]]. *[[Dweller|"Dweller"]], a Dark Hunter spying the events of Metru Nui. He was captured by the Order of Mata Nui. *[[Eliminator|"Eliminator"]], a Dark Hunter that eliminates other Dark Hunters who have failed in their missions. *Firedracax, a Dark Hunter that was mutated from a Ta-Matoran by Energized Protodermis. *[[Gatherer|"Gatherer"]], a Dark Hunter who collects a piece of fallen foe's armor after each kill. *Gerdris, a Skakdi Dark Hunter who stole the Spear of Fusion from the Nynrah Ghosts. *[[Gladiator|"Gladiator"]], a Dark Hunter from Stelt. *Helsrok, a powerful, firearm-heavy Dark Hunter. *[[Huntress|"Huntress"]], a female Vortixx Dark Hunter and skilled tracker who has a hatred of snakes and pilots the ''Thunder Wing. *Keeramak, a deer-like Rahi Dark Hunter from a land of ice and snow, that is a cold-blooded killer. *Kraata-Kal, a Dark Hunter that is a Kraata dipped in the substance used to turn Bohrok into Bohrok-Kal, and then given a special suit of armor. *Lariska, a ruthless female Voeren Dark Hunter. *[[Lurker|''"Lurker"]], a strong and quick Dark Hunter. *[[Mimic|"Mimic"]], a Dark Hunter capable of replicating a physical feat of another. *[[Minion|"Minion"]], a silent Dark Hunter created from an experiment on Rahi. *[[Phantom|"Phantom"]], a Nynrah Ghost who was experimented on and then shunned by his people. *[[Pitstrike|"Pitstrike"]], a venomous snake-like Rahi Dark Hunter with an attitude to match. *[[Poison (Dark Hunter)|"Poison"]], a Dark Hunter with Poison surging through his body. *[[Primal|"Primal"]], a troublesome Dark Hunter whose land was invaded by the Visorak. *[[Prototype|"Prototype"]], a Dark Hunter that was two Toa - Quoff & Utora - fused from the effect of the Spear of Fusion. *[[Rage (Being)|"Rage"]], a vicious Dark Hunter. *[[Ravager|"Ravager"]], a powerful Dark Hunter with no memories. *[[Savage|"Savage"]], a Toa Hordika in the Dark Hunter organization. *[[Scourge|"Scourge"]], a reptilian Dark Hunter. *[[Seeker|"Seeker"]], a Dark Hunter that worked for the Brotherhood of Makuta, guarding the Mask of Light. *Sentrakh, a bodyguard for ''"The Shadowed One". *[[Shrapnel|''"Shrapnel"]], a Dark Hunter whose body is composed of shards of ProtoSteel, making him nearly indestructible. *[[Shadow Stealer|"Shadow Stealer"]], an ancient Dark Hunter capable of using the Shadows. *[[Silence|"Silence"]], a stealthy male Dark Hunter. *[[Silver Scout|"Silver Scout"]], a small, agile Dark Hunter whose quick wit makes him an excellent thief, spy, and assassin. *[[Slasher|"Slasher"]], a Dark Hunter who is a master of blades and is constantly cutting things. *[[Spinner|"Spinner"]], a former Toa of Air; now an effective Dark Hunter. *[[Subterranean|"Subterranean"]], a former Onu-Matoran from Metru Nui; now a Dark Hunter who hunts Toa. *[[Symbiote|"Symbiote"]], a Dark Hunter sent to track the Toa Metru on their migration to the Isle of Mata Nui. *[[The Minister|"The Minister"]], a mute Dark Hunter. *[[Toa Slayer|"Toa Slayer"]], a Dark Hunter whose soul-purpose is to kill Toa. *[[Tracker|"Tracker"]], a Dark Hunter with deep hatred for the Visorak and Roodaka. *Triglax, a shape-shifting male Dark Hunter. *[[Vanisher|"Vanisher"]], an independent Dark Hunter who may have worked for the Brotherhood of Makuta. *[[Vengeance|"Vengeance"]], a Dark Hunter who wants to kill Teridax. *Three Dark Hunters whom Toa Helryx threw into the ocean. Former Members *[[Ancient|"Ancient"]] (Deceased) *[[Darkness (Dark Hunter)|"Darkness"]] (Deceased) *Ekiro (Deceased) *Epee (Deceased) *Eri *Erok (Deceased) *[[Guardian|"Guardian"]] (Deceased) *Halen (Deceased) *[[Keizaln|"Keizaln"]] (Deceased) *Krekka (Deceased) *[[Monster|"Monster"]] (Deceased) *Nidhiki (Deceased) *Seven Piraka, rogue Dark Hunters: **Avak **Thok **Reidak **Hakann **Vezok **Zaktan (Deceased) **Vezon (Honorary) *[[Shadow (Being)|"Shadow"]] (Deceased) *[[Tyrant|"Tyrant"]] *Wenos (Deceased) *A winged member who gave away the location of the Makoki Stone to Hakann; destroyed by the eyebeams of [[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]]. *A Dark Hunter who went to the homeland of [[Airwatcher|"Airwatcher"]] with a partner; killed by ''"Airwatcher". *Some Dark Hunters in ships around Zakaz; all killed by the Zyglak and Skakdi. *An untold number killed during the Dark Hunter/Brotherhood of Makuta War. *An untold number that died on various missions. *Two Dark Hunters sent to spy on [[Vanisher|''"Vanisher"]] during a mission. *Ex-Dark Hunters that now serve in the Barraki's armies. *A lanky Dark Hunter, a Dark Hunter capable of moving at incredible speeds, a razor-armored Dark Hunter, a Toa of Air partnered with a centaur-like being, and a turtle-like warrior, all six of whom were killed by the combined form of Linke and Recht after being dispatched to the Isle of Doppel Nui. Servants These beings are not members of the Dark Hunters, but they work for them: *Hordika Dragons, eight Dark Hunters transformed by Hordika Venom. *[[The Recorder|"The Recorder"]], who records everything that [[The Shadowed One|"The Shadowed One"]] says. *Voporak, a creature mutated solely to hunt for the Kanohi Vahi, the Great Mask of Time; on loan from the Brotherhood of Makuta. Former Servants *Allesendro (Deceased) *Rahi Nui, a mutant Rahi that was used by Dark Hunters and Brotherhood of Makuta to hunt Toa. *Roodaka, who acted as a double agent during the Dark Hunter/Brotherhood of Makuta War. *Velsrok (Deceased) Appearances *Chronicles of Harvask'' *''Conquer and Enslave'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Dimension) *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''Comic 20: Struggle in the Sky'' *''Comic 21: Dreams of Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Dweller Report'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''Double'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' *''Double: The Final Game'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Dystopian Island'' (Flashback Only) *''Sea of Peril'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''Federation of Fear'' *''The Kingdom'' (In an Alternate Dimension) *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Dimension) *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE: World'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) See Also *Gallery:Dark Hunters *Gallery:Skakdi Category:Factions Category:Dark Hunters Category:Arkatox Category:Ballom Category:Cap'n K Category:ChocoLvr13 Category:Koji Category:Legend of Lesovikk Category:Talvak Category:Tarth